PASION ENTRE DOS
by claramez006
Summary: esta es una nueva historia sobre yumi una alegre escritora y sachiko una heredera fotografa con una vida solitaria . y de como yumi llena su vida de alegria,amor y muchas cosas mas, lean y comenten
1. Capítulo 1

**PASION ENTRE DOS**

**Capitulo 1**

Norman el elegante y tierno gato angora de Sachiko Ogawasara,se estiraba a gusto en el sillon de la sala de esta,logrando asi que su dueña pasara sus manos sobre el rascándole un poco detrás de las orejas.

Ummmm… veo que te gusta verda Norman …

Sachiko se puso de pie y camino hacia la cosina de su casa, Norman la siguió hasta que ambos llegaron frente al comedor .Ella habrio una caja de carton y saco un delicioso pastel de chocolate,busco en una de las gavetas y saco unas velas que coloco sobre el pastel ,luego las la encendio cerro los ojos y soplo las velas del pastel ."Feliz cumpleaños Sachiko" voltio a ver a Norman le dio de comer mientras ella se servia un pedazo de pastel…..

(suspiro) Desearia tener a alguien en mi vida que me hiciera compañía, alguien que llenara mi vida de amor…Norman se quedo mirándola fijamente y ronroneo . Jajajjaja no te ofendas me gusta tu compañía pero la verdad preferiría a un humano igual que yo…

Unos momentos mas tarde sono el timbre de su puerta , Sachiko se dirigio abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encontró con unos bellos ojos color moca, parpadeo dos veces seguidas para observar bien a la persona que tenia frente a ella. Era una hermosa chica alta un poco mas baja que ella, delgada pero con unas curvas bien marcadas donde eran necesarias, unos labios rojos y muy sensuales labios para ser besados pelo claro y unos grandes y hermosos ojos color moca.

Buenas noches saludo Sachiko a la chica que estaba frente a ella, en que puedo hayudarte. Muy buenas :noches saludo la chica con una sonrisa, disculpa tu eres Sachiko ogawasara pregunto. Sachiko la observo un momento y luego contesto. Si soy yo pero tu quien eres nos conocemos .

Disculpame por favor soy tan despistada mi nombre es Yumi Fukusawa y soy amiga de yoko y ella me dijo que había hablado contigo hace una semana para avisarte que vendría .

Ohhh claro discúlpame se me olvido …Si Yoko hablo conmigo y me comunico que vendrías. Pero discúlpame pasa pasa por favor no te quedes ahí afuera, habrio la puerta para que Yumi pudiera ingresar dentro de la casa.

Ven dijo Sachiko a yumi pon tu maleta aquí señalando un sillón grande de madera que había en la sala, Yumi coloco su maleta y observo a Sachiko,esta a su vez le dedico una sorisa y le pidió que pasaran a la sala .Disculpa Yumi quieres algo de tomar un refresco , café,te .

Gracias sachiko me gustaría un un café si no es molestia. Claro no es molestia toma asiento en seguida regreso. Yumi se sento en un sillón con vista hacias la cosina para poder observar a la dueña de la casa. Era una mujer muy bella pensó yumi tenia un pelo largo y negro con un hermoso brillo que le daba un efecto azul, delgada y alta pero a un asi se destacaban sus curvas bajo aquellos pantalones y esa camisa olgada que llevaba , sachiko se volteo y le sonrio, yumi le debolvio la sonrisa con un sonrojo ensu cara. ohhhh pensó yumi tenia los ojos mas azules y bellos que ella hubiera visto y unos labios apetecibles.

Sachiko regreso a la sala con dos tasas de café y dos trosos de pastel… Toma yumi le paso una tasa de café y un plato con pastel. Gracias dijo yumi regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a sachiko .Sachiko le sonrio a yumi y sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojiso .

Yumi le dio un sorbo a su vcafe y probo el pastel ,ummmm esta realmente delicioso este pastel dijo yumi me alegro que te guste dijo sachiko es pastel de mi cumpleaños ..OH dijo yumi hablando de tu cumpleaños tengo algo para ti, se puso en pie y se dirijio a su maleta la cual habrio y extrajo una caja de regalo ,toma dijo yumi esto es para ti de parte de yoko me pidió que te dijera que te deciaba un feliz cumpleaños y que te mandaba un gran abrazo y un beso y dicho esto se hacerco a sachiko y le dio un calido abrazo y le beso la tomo por sorpresa a sachiko quien quedo en shock con lo sucedido. Disculpame si te incomode no fue mi intención , no, no, no pasa nada solo que me tomo por sorpresa .

Pero bueno dime que te trae por aquí yumi. La verdad he venido porque tengo una entrevista de trabajo en una revista ya que soy buscar un departamento de renta pero me avisaron sin aviso y no me dio lugar a conseguir donde rentar y entonces youko me dijo que podía hablar contigo que no me preocupra , pero solo serán unos días y prometo no molestarte. Oh no hay problema en que te quedes unos días yumi, y no te preocupes que no eres una molestia para mi. Gracias Sachiko pero dime y tu a que te dedicas. Yo soy fotografa independiente …Ummm que interesante que tipo de fotografía te gusta,Bueno la verdad a mi me gusta toda la fotografía no me dedico a un tema en especial lo que mas me encanta es reflejar la belleza en cada fotografía, y dime yumi solo escribes para revista o hay algo mas .Si la verdad es que estoy escribiendo un libro y pienso poder publicarlo mas adelante … ahhhhh bosteza yumi , bueno creo que estas muy cansada por el viaje yumi ven te mostrare tu habitació sachiko dijo yumi y se puso en pie subio las escalera para seguir a sachiko ,esta habrio una puerta y le mostro la habitación, esta es tu habitación yumi la puerta que esta enfrente es mi recamara y la puerta del pasillo es el baño.

Sachiko disfrutaba de un baño estiraba su cuello bajo el agua caliente para liberar la tencion del cuello masajeo esa zona y enjabono el resto del cuerpo se termino de duchar y embolvio su cuerpo con una toalla se dispuso a salir del baño habrio la puerta y de repente solo sintió un dolor en sus nalgas y sintió el frio del piso bajo su cuerpo pero sobretodo un peso encima suyo, sachiko parpadeo para poder darse cuenta de lo que pasaba levanto la vista y vio ese par de ojos color mota viéndola tan asombrada como ella al darse cuenta de la situación quiso levantarse tartamudeando disculpas pero lo hizo tan de prisa que la toalla que traía alrededor de su cuerpo se abrió y callo al suelo, sachiko quedo perpleja contemplando aquel maravilloso cuerpo desnudo y al momento que quiso reaccionar y hayudar a yumi su toalla se abrió también mostrando en todo su esplendor su parte delantera lo cual no paso desapersibido para yumi, que se sonrojo a mas no poder cogio su toalla y entro como rayo al bañ se levanto se compuso su toalla y entro a su habitació en su cama recordaba el hermoso cuerpo de yumi y ese abrazo que le dio de cumpleaños su cara se torno en un rojo intenso y caliente sintió un vacio en su estomago y su corazón galopando a mil,sensaciones que en otra habitación alguien mas experimentaba..


	2. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

**Capitulo 2**

Yumi se despertó temprano esa mañana, no pudo dormir esa noche. Al cerrar los ojos le llegaban imágenes de lo que ocurrio en el pasillo frente al baño, recordaba la piel blanca de sachiko, su olor estuvo presente toda la noche en su nariz,sus pecho redondos y bien formados,su vientre plano,sus larguísimas piernas y UHHHH solto yumi y su cara se torno en un rujo intenso y caliente al recoradar, lo que la tubo despierta casi toda la noche .El sexo de sachiko total mente depilado y expuesto .

Termino de alistarse y bajo las escaleras con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se dirigio a la puerta principal y chequeo la hora en su reloj 7:40. La entrevista es a las 8:30 tengo tiempo para un café y tomar un taxi ,al momento de abrir la puerta algo llamo su atención volteo a ver y pudo apresiar al hermoso gato angola acostado en el sillón ronroneando,Yumi camino hacia el le rasco la cabeza y tomo la plaquita para ver su nombre…norman leyó yumi ,bueno norman fue un placer nos vemos luego y salio de la casa.

Sachiko estaba acostada en su cama cuando sono la puerta principal, solto un suspiro tenia horas de estar despierta se había dado cuenta de cada sonido que había hecho yumi en el cuarto de enfrente,cuando salio y se dirigio al baño y en ese momento su mente se lleno de imágenes de la noche anterior ,recordó unos ojos moca mirándola con asombro,unos labios rosa cerca de su boca ,unos hermosos pecho redondos,un vientre plano,una piel blanca,unas largas y delgadas piernas,un trasero redondo y bien firme y no, no, no,no , se dijo asi misma deja de pensar asi que esta pasando contigo porque veo a yumi de esta forma. Es una mujer igual que tu y la acabas de conocer, además que pensaría yumi de ti si se entera de lo que piensas.

Se puso en pie, tomo una ducha, se preparo un café y salio de casa quería ir al parque y tomar algunas fotografías, trataría de estar temprano en casa preparar algo de comer para ella y yumi .Para poder ofrecerle una disculpa y darle asi un juego de llaves. La mañana fue productiva para sachiko tomo muchas fotografías algunas de niños sonriendo,aves volando ,paisajes hermosos y como recompensa un arcoíris sachiko sonrio con satisfacción por lo obtenido. Regreso a casa y cuando estaba por llegar pudo observar a yumi sentada en las gradas de su casa con unas bolsas a la par y un libro abierto entre sus una camisa de seda color gris y unos jean negros a juego con las botas y una bufanda alrededor del cuello, ohhhhh esclamo sachiko que hermosa se ve .

Se quedo observándola y realmente no sabia que sucedia con ella en ese presiso momento yumi levanto su mirada del libro y se quedaron viendo fijamente, hola esclamo yumi. Hola dijo sachiko. Siento haberte hecho esperar aquí afuera yumi. Oh no te preocupes no hay problema además acabo de llegar.

Yumi se puso en pie y sachiko se dirigio abrir la puerta. Yumi pudo observar a sachiko llevaba unas zapatillas bajas unos jeans azules una chaqueta color crema y una camisa blanca,yumi se quedo observando la espalda de sachiko y poco a poco fue bajando la mirada hasta posarla en el trasero de esta,ummm dijo yumi. Sachiko se volteo y pregunto . has dicho algo yumi. Ohhhh no,no,no solo pensaba en voz alta y agacho la mirada para evitar que sachiko notara su sonrojo. Bueno adelante yumi sachiko abrió la puerta para que esta pasara con las bolsas que traí las bolsas sobre la el desayunador y se volteo a ver a sachiko, me he tomado la libertad de comprar algo de comida para las dos espero no te que no yumi gracias por ese gesto y dime que has traido porque huele bien. Bueno he traido ensalada y gordonblue ,saco dos platos de comida y los coloco sobre la mesa del comedor ,le hizo señas a sachiko para que se sentara y asi disfrutar de la comida. Sachiko tomo asiento en la mesa a la par de yumi y probo la comida, ummmmmmm esta delicioso, yumi sonrio me alegra que te gusta. Y asi se dispusieron a disfrutar de su comida.

Sachiko y yumi estaban sentadas en la sala tomando café. Yumi voltea a ver a sachiko y esclama: sachiko si yumi dime. Sachiko quería disculparme por lo de anoche no fue mi intención solo que estaba distraída y no me percate que tu venias saliendo ..heee yo ..lo..siento. sachiko observo a yumi y le enternecio ver la cara de pena que tenia .yumi no te preocupes yo pienso que en realidad fue culpa de ambas porque yo también estaba distraída, se acerco y tomo una mano de yumi entre las suya . ambas se vieron a los ojos y sintieron una descarga eléctrica en su cuerpo. Sachiko le sonrio a yumi y pregunto. Como te fue en tu entrevista yumi. Muy bien me han dado un tiempo de cuatro meses para ser la escritora de una columna en su y hablando de tiempo empezare a buscar un departamento que pueda rentar.

Sachiko observo a yumi y le dijo: yumi puedes quedarte aquí ese tiempo si tu quieres a mi me daría mucho gusto tener a alguien mas aquí con quien poder hablar y comer ya que norman no ayuda mucho,jajaja creo que tienes razón con lo de norman sachiko, pero entonces me gustaría que me rentaras la habitación. Pero no es necesario yumi, sachiko por favor no me gustaría vivir aquí y no pagarte por hospedarme. Y a mi no me gustaría cobrarte yumi..pero sachiko…no yumi…estabien tu no me quieres rentar entonces compartamos los gastos de la casa…yumi ya te dije que no es necesario..si yo se pero si no aceptas entonces tendre que buscar donde vivir. Esta bien yumi tu ganas, sachiko se puso en pie y saco de su bolso un juego de llaves y se lo entrego a yumi, aquí están tus llaves yumi. Gracias dijo yumi sonriendo y tomando las llaves que sachiko le estaba dando.

Llegada la tarde yumi estaba escribiendo en su portátil y sachiko estaba revisando varias fotografías que tenia sobre la mesita de la sala,de repente el estomago de yumi hizo un ruido fuerte y esto llamo la atención de a ver el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que era tarde, yumi tienes hambre, un poco no te preocupes solo termino y voy a prepararme algo de cenar. No esta bien termina yo preparare unos sándwich, no,no te preocupes sachiko ya casi termino. Yumi tu trajistes el almuerzo yo hago los sándwich, dicho esto se levanto y fue a la cosina a preparar la cena, yumi la observo y suspiro , un momento mas tarde estaban las dos disfrutando de un sándwich y refresco.

Sachiko dijo yumi, quería saber si tu me podrias acompañar a dar un recorrido por la ciudad para conocer un poco. Claro yumi no hay problema te parece bien mañana . claro que si….es un compromiso entonces. Las dos se quedaron viendo y se sonrieron albergando cada una ilusiones en sus corazones.


	3. dia de paseos

**Capitulo 3**

Yumi y sachiko salieron a las 9 de la mañana rumbo a conocer la ciudad, sachiko le fue mostrando poco a poco donde pasaban los autobuses ,los taxis,y distintos puntos de la ciudad. Alrededor de las 2 de la tarde habían recorrido casi todo los lugares que yumi necesitaba conocer. Yumi miro a sachiko y la pregunto: sachiko te gustaría ir a comer. Bueno pensaba sugerirte lo mismo vamos iremos a un restaurante muy bueno. Entraron a un restaurante de pastas, mientras esperaban por sus pedidos empezaron una combersacion.

sachiko: dime yumi que te motivo a escribir. Bueno sachiko siempre me gusto leer y siempre pensé que algún dia yo escribiría mis pensamiento o mi forma de pensar para que otras personas pudieran leerlas, y a ti que te llevo a ser fotografa. Bueno primero que todo porque es una forma de poder apreciar las cosas mas de cerca y detalladamente, aprecias su belleza y su forma única y singular. Ohhhh realmente te gusta no dijo yumi. Si dijo sachiko con una sonrisa. El mesero llego con su orden y se dispusieron a comer,al cabo de una hora entre comida y platica estaban satisfechas y listas para partir,sachiko tomo la cuenta y se dispuso a paga. Sachiko déjame invitarte ya que tu me has sido mi guía hoy. Yumi no es necesario hacer esto yo invito,pero yo quiero invitar sachiko, haciendo un puchero muy gracioso. Algo que causo gracia en sachiko y empezó a reir jajajjaa . Mira yumi hagamos un trato yo invito la comida y tu los helados en el parque, yumi sonrio y acepto salieron del restaurante y se dirigieron al parque llegaron y se sentaron bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Dime algo sachiko ¿porque vives sola y tus padres.? Mis padres yumi no aceptan mi decisión sobre mi carrera, bueno mi padre no la acepta , mi madre si . Pero en mi familia las mujeres tenemos que acatar las deciciones nos guste o no asi que por eso decidi seguir mis sueños y para hacerlo me vine a vivir sola.¿ Pero como hacepto tu padre esa decisión que tomastes sachiko?. No la acepto yumi pero mi abuela me apoyo y me dijo que siguiera mis sueños y eso hice, lo mas difícil fue dejar a mi madre pero ella viene a visitarme de vez en cuando y compartimos un fin de semana.¿Pero que hay de ti yumi como es tu familia,como has vivido, como seguistes tu sueño,tienes a alguien en tu vida? al momento de haber preguntado eso sachiko reacciono y agacho su cara para que yumi no viera su sonrojo.

Yumi se había deslizado sobre la grama quedando acostada y no noto el sonrojo de sachiko. Bueno mi familia es muy unida, mis padres son cariñosos y aceptan mis deciciones asi como las de mi hermano yuki mi padre es ingeniero y mi madre trabaja en una empresas de contadora, mi hermano esta estudiando relaciones internacionales y esta próximo a principio cuando les dije que quería ser escritora mis padres se lo pensaron y me dijeron que si pero que tenia que saber uno empieza desde abajo y asi fue empece asiendo correcciones en un periódico, luego escribiendo noticias pero lo que mas me gusto fue escribir columnas sobre varios temas, y espero pronto terminar mi novela y publicarla. Y sobre si tengo pareja hubo alguien fue la única persona, yo creía que podía funcionar pero no funciono.

Sachiko quedo viendo a yumi un momento y pregunto.¿porque no funciono yumi ?¿puedo saberlo?Si, si puedes lo que paso esque yo espero encontrar en una pareja comprensión,complicidad pero además de eso quiero sentir mariposas en mi estomago , contar las horas para verla, y saber que siente lo mismo. Se que talvez es pedir o esperar mucho, pero no quiero menos.¿ Y tu sachiko que hay de ti hay alguien en tu vida?

No yumi no hay nadie en mi vida….y sobre lo que acabas de decir no creo que sea esperar mucho creo que es lo que debería haber en las relaciones…. Sabes yo también espero encontrar lo mismo. Tu hermano es menor o mayor que tu. Mi hermano yuki y yo somos gemelos el nacio dos minunos mas tarde, sabes somos muy parecidos es mi versión solo que masculina jajjajajaaj….

¿De donde conoces a youko sachiko? Bueno yumi youko y yo asistimos a la misma escuela y colegio. Ella iba un año antes que yo pero ella se combirtio en mi hermana mayor dentro del instituto y nos tomamos mucho cariño .¿ y tu?Yo conoci a youko por amigas en común . sabes ella hablaba mucho de ti y siempre sentí curiosidad por conocerte, ella siempre decía que tu y yo teníamos muchas cosas en común y yo creo que es verdad.

Sabes sachiko pienso ir este fin de semana a una casa de playa que tiene mi abuela y disfrutar de mar, el sol . ¿Qué haras este fin de semana? Bueno la verdad nada ¿Por qué ? te gustaría venir conmigo el fin de semana….. claro porque no tengo mucho tiempo de no ir a la entonces si nos damos prisa hacemos la maleta podemos tomar el tren de las 5 y llegaremos antes de las 7 a la casa de mi abuela..ok yumi vámonos y hacemos la maleta…

A las 4:35 estaban listas con las maletas en la puerta, lista dijo yumi mirando a sachiko. Si dijo esta ya apague lo interuptoras ,cerre la balbula de gas,le deje a norman su comida agua limpia y suficiente. Ok vámonos y se dispusieron a llegar a la estación del tren rumbo a la playa.

El trayecto en el tren fue tranquilo hablaron de muchas cosas en el camino hasta llegar a su y sachiko llegaron frente a una cas de playa de dos plantas con un amplio corredor en la parte alta con vista al mar. Yumi busco en su bolso y saco las llaves de la casa abrió la puerta entro a la casa y le dio la bienvenida a sachiko. Pasa ire a colocar la comida a la cosina y luego iremos a colocar nuestras cosas arriba te parece yumi por mi esta bien. Sachiko observo unas fotografías sobre una mesa se hacerco y al observarlas noto que eran fotografías de yumi y lo mas seguro de su hermano ya que como yumi había dicho era igual a ella solo que en versión masculina. Sachiko observo la siguiente fotografía y sintió que su estomago algo se agitaba era una foto de yumi con una gran sonrisa en su rosto. Realmente se ve hermosa pensó sachiko y con el dedo siguió la forma de la cara de yumi sus mejillas, sus ojos y sus ese momento yumi hablo desde la cosina y sachiko coloco la fotografía en su lugar y se dirigio hasta donde yumi se encontraba .

Listo dijo yumi vamos a la parte de arriba sachiko, tomaron sus maletas y caminaron hacia las habitaciones. Hay dos habitaciones dijo yumi abrió la primera puerta y para sorpresa de ambos la habitación estaba llena de cajas y bolsas, oh ,no pensó yumi se me había olvidado que mi abuela aquí guardo estas cosas. Ven le dijo a sachiko cerro la puerta y se dirigio a la otra habitación, esta será tu habitación. Sachiko volteo a ver a yumi y pregunto.¿Dónde dormiras tu yumi? Bueno hare un espacio para mi en el otro cuarto o dormiré en la sala. Claro que no yumi dijo sachiko podemos compartir esta habitación es suficientemente grande además, no puedes dormir entre bolsas o incomoda en un sillón. Yumi se quedo viendo a sachiko y segura, si exclamo sachiko con una sonrisa , ok dijo yumi y le sonrio a sachiko


End file.
